Las historias prohibidas de Dayu Matsumura
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Dayu Matsumura es el principal protagonista de mi novela "Ángeles en Tokio". Esta historia es una especie de final alternativo a la trama principal de la misma. Aviso: solo para adultos, contiene violencia y contenido explícito, no apto para menores.
1. Chapter 1

LAS HISTORIAS PROHIBIDAS DE DAYU MATSUMURA

Capítulo 1.

- Cuéntalo otra vez, pero esta vez por favor, no omitas los detalles.

El guardia de seguridad pasó justo por detrás diciendo las últimas palabras cerca del oído del recluso al que interrogaban por mera diversión. Este se encontraba encadenado con un collar en el cuello y esposas en sus muñecas. Observó al guardia que se colocó justo enfrente y que sonreía maliciosamente; solo le contestó con su silencio y su mirada fría, penetrante, de ojos glaucos y cristalinos.

Al no responder, otro guardia que se encontraba a su espalda le apresó con fuerza su pelo largo y rojizo, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Será mejor que lo hagas… cuéntalo.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego os hagáis unas pajas mariconazos de mierda? –susurró.

Dicho esto, el guardia que aún le sujetaba la cabeza estampó la misma contra la mesa. Pero Matsumura no se inmutó, levantó de nuevo la cabeza mirando al guardia que tenía enfrente, relamiéndose la sangre que tenía ahora en su boca a causa del brutal impacto.

- Vaya… -dijo como si nada- me habéis convencido.

Aquella sala era pequeña, tan solo la ocupaban una mesa y un par de sillas. Una de las cuales estaba siendo ocupada por el recluso más peligroso que habían tenido en aquella cárcel en mucho tiempo. Todas las medidas de seguridad habían sido tomadas y no era para menos. Aquel hombre había asesinado a muchas personas, demasiadas, pero ahora la historia que querían escuchar aquellos guardias era otra. Aquella en la que el asesino había sucumbido, no ante el poder de las armas o la violencia, sino ante el amor. Dayu Matsumura respiró hondo, clavó de nuevo sus ojos en el guardia que tenía enfrente y habló pausadamente con voz ronca.

- En aquella fábrica todo cambió. Supe cual sería mi destino al igual que el destino de toda la humanidad. Recuerdo la tormenta que se había desatado y como él temblaba de frío. Le dije que podíamos volver pero… -Matsumura se detuvo, habían transcurrido ya varios años y le dolía enormemente tener que recordar todo aquello, le ahogaba.

- ¿Te refieres a Ryusaki no? Según el informe le violaste, cuéntanos cómo sucedió.

- Yo… no le violé –dijo Matsumura entre dientes, con evidente enfado.- Él… Seiya me lo pidió.

El guardia a su espalda silbó, mofándose de lo que sin duda había sido la escena más importante en la vida de Matsumura.

- Sigue por favor.

- Él me dijo: "Hazme tuyo Matsu". Al oírlo yo… no supe que decir, sabía que podía pasar algo así por haber llevado aquella relación hasta tan lejos, sin apenas haberme dado cuenta. Todo fue muy rápido, me olvidé por completo de mi verdadera misión.

- Matarle. –aclaró uno de los guardias a su compañero.

- Asumí el riesgo que aquello conllevaba sin tan siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Lo que no tenía que pasar, finalmente pasó. Él estaba temblando así que le abracé, le besé sin poder contenerme. Podía oír la tormenta claramente, aquello no era una buena señal, pero mis oídos quedaron sellados en cuanto escuché sus gemidos. Estaba claro que era su primera vez, lo sabía por su diario y además podía sentir que estaba haciendo algo prohibido. Al tocarle, estaba mancillando un alma pura e inocente. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba excitado, terriblemente excitado. Nunca me había sentido así. Su cuerpo era pequeño y de una piel blanquecina que daban ganas de saborear, era adorable, un ángel.

A pesar de su timidez, en aquella situación no parecía sentirse avergonzado, me llamó por mi nombre varias veces y eso hizo que me excitase aún más. Fue algo que se escapó a mi control, lo que al principio fue un juego finalmente se convirtió… en amor verdadero. Aquel con el que siempre soñé y nunca obtuve, y lo más gracioso es que ni siquiera podía imaginar que iba a ser con mi más temible enemigo.

- Pero él no sabía que era tu enemigo.

Matsumura asintió con la cabeza.

- Todo fue un engaño, no solo hacía él, sino hacia mi mismo. Pero entonces supe que estaba dándole ventaja, salvando a la humanidad por estar robándole su inocencia de aquella forma. Su rostro… puedo ver aún ese gesto claro como el agua, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su nariz sonrosada, su boca entreabierta dejaban escapar aquellos gemidos que yo mismo le estaba provocando, tomándole por completo, haciéndole mío.

Dayu cerró un instante los ojos, podía recordar todo perfectamente, de forma nítida. Pudo sentir el aliento de Seiya cuando este le retiró el pelo y se acercó a su oído para decirle aquellas tres palabras que habían cambiado su vida: "Hazme tuyo Matsu".

Con Seiya entre sus brazos había alcanzado el cielo, no obstante sabía que tarde o temprano caería de nuevo al infierno. Le besó de forma apasionada, buscando la lengua de su amado para jugar con ella. Nunca lo había hecho así, ni siquiera con una mujer. Se vio incluso sorprendido cuando Seiya le dijo lo bien que besaba. Pero en su arrogancia él le respondió que no era lo único que sabía hacer bien, justo antes de hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Seiya para besarlo. Y al hacerlo, pudo percibir como su vello se erizaba.

No obstante y a pesar de la situación, le hizo gracia comprobar que Seiya estaba totalmente de puntillas, intentando alcanzar su altura para que él mismo no tuviese que agacharse tanto.

Llegados a este punto, ahora la ropa no era más que un mero estorbo. Dayu recordó cómo bajó la cremallera de la camiseta de Seiya con impaciencia, tumbándole en el suelo para comenzar a lamer sus pequeños y rosados pezones. Levantó la mirada y observó cómo Seiya se mordía un dedo, haciéndolo tan deseable que Matsumura sabía que estaba realizando algo prohibido. Pero le obligó a quitarle la mano de la boca y apresó sus muñecas, pues quería oír su voz, y así se lo hizo saber: "No te contengas, deseo oírte".

La sensibilidad de Seiya era patente, haciéndole constar a Dayu su hasta ahora intacta inocencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Tras varios años totalmente aislado en máxima seguridad, Matsumura fue trasladado a otro pabellón. "Ahora te codearás con otros presos" le habían dicho. Pero a Dayu no parecía afectarle aquel cambio, nunca mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, pues ya no tenía aquello que había dado sentido a su vida. Ahora seguía otro tipo de condena.

Entre dos guardias le llevaban por un pasillo, esposado por manos e incluso los tobillos. Dayu llevaba un mono de color gris con su número de preso. Su pelo seguía siendo largo hasta la cintura, solo por eso y por su altura de casi dos metros llamaba la atención. Le acompañaron hasta su nueva celda, la cual era compartida con otro preso, pero en aquel momento estaba vacía.

- Deja ahí tus cosas, es la hora de la comida. –indicó uno de los guardias.

Todos los reclusos se encontraban en aquel momento en el comedor. Cuando Dayu entró en el mismo acompañado por los guardias, se hizo el más absoluto de los silencios. Este fue roto por las llaves que dieron libertad a las manos y tobillos de Dayu al liberarle de sus esposas. Uno de los guardias increpó a los presos para que continuasen comiendo y de nuevo hubo bullicio. Matsumura cogió su bandeja y buscó un asiento, al final del todo observó una mesa estaba libre, no tenía ganas de hacer nuevas amistades. Sin embargo, se detuvo al oír el comentario en voz alta de uno de los presos al pasar por su lado.

- Mirad chicos, un culo nuevo –rió – pero enseguida su compañero le dio un codazo de advertencia.

- Idiota… ¿no sabes quién es? –susurró para que Dayu no pudiese oírle- Viene de máxima seguridad, es aquel asesino en serie, Matsumura se llama, se cargó a más de sesenta personas y nadie sabe como lo hizo, le llaman el Ángel de la Oscuridad, o de la muerte, algo así.

- Gracias por la presentación –indicó Dayu que evidentemente había oído todo- Tranquilamente dejó la bandeja y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa. Todos se quedaron expectantes y el que había dicho aquella grosería comenzó a sudar frío cuando observó aquellos ojos cristalinos clavarse en los suyos. No podía sostener aquella mirada, era totalmente inhumana.– Solo tengo que concentrarme, contar hasta tres, y tu cabeza descansará sobre estas asquerosas judías que estás a punto de comer. -Dicho esto cogió su bandeja y se marchó al fondo de la sala, sin que el preso pudiese replicar, ya que este no pudo hacerlo, un nudo se había formado en su garganta, había visto al mismísimo demonio.

Cuando se aseguraron que Matsumura se había marchado lo suficientemente lejos, los mismos presos continuaron hablando.

- Hay algo que no entiendo, si tan peligroso es… ¿porqué le han trasladado?

- Él no negó que fue el causante de esas muertes, sin embargo, no existen pruebas. No existe un arma homicida ni señales de haberlo hecho con sus propias manos, ni mediante sustancias como veneno, drogas o similar… nada. Dicen que puede matar, solo con desearlo.- dijo esto último en un imperceptible susurro- El Ángel de la Oscuridad.

- Y como pasa el tiempo y no pueden probarlo, aquí le han metido, perfecto.

- ¿Sabéis ya quién es su compañero de celda? –susurró otro que se acababa de unir a la conversación. –Acabo de ver donde le han hecho dejar sus cosas, es la celda 069. Está claro que los guardias esperan "eso" de él.

- ¿Le han puesto directamente con _Pet_? Qué cabrón con suerte…

Dayu se dispuso a comer en silencio, no pasó un minuto cuando otro preso se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Eres el Ángel no?

Pero Dayu no respondió, lo único que quería hacer era comer tranquilo y le dejasen en paz. No obstante miró a su interlocutor y accidentalmente se le cayó la cuchara en la bandeja. A su lado se había sentado un chico bastante joven, de pelo negro y corto, pero con un gran flequillo que llevaba de medio lado. Sus ojos eran oscuros y de mirada fría. Su cuerpo era menudo y su piel muy pálida, tenía los labios amoratados. Aunque diferente, su aspecto le recordaba sin duda a Seiya. El chico observó un momento a los guardias y se sentó más cerca, de forma que su cuerpo estaba casi pegado al de Matsumura, a pesar de que en la mesa había bastante espacio. Este, sin decir nada, se levantó y se sentó en otro sitio.

- Ellos nos están viendo –dijo el muchacho que ahora se sentó enfrente, por primera vez Dayu le miró a los ojos, durante largo rato. Pero aquel muchacho tenía una mirada parecida a la suya y no la apartaba, como solía hacer el resto.

- ¿Acaso tú no tienes miedo? –indicó Dayu volviendo a su plato.

- ¿Debería? –respondió en tono desafiante. Aquel chico desde luego era extraño, y muy valiente. Entonces sin decir nada se desabrochó un poco la camiseta gris para que Dayu pudiese observar su blanca piel, estaba llena de moratones.- Yo ya desconozco lo que es el miedo.

Dayu abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada. El maltrato que recibía era evidente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Qué importa como me llamo en un lugar así?

No se esperaba aquella respuesta, sin duda aquel chico contenía un gran odio. Físicamente le recordaba mucho a Seiya pero sin duda aquel carácter unido al maltrato recibido le recordaba a él mismo cuando era la mascota de los Yakuzas.

- Bueno, de alguna forma tendré que llamarte.

El chico torció la boca en un gesto irónico, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba escuchando. Y no era de extrañar, nunca nadie le había preguntado por su verdadero nombre.

- Está bien –se rindió al ver los ojos interesados de Matsumura- Me llamo Kyrian, pero por aquí me llaman de otra forma… ¿y tú? No creo que te llames "El Ángel de la Oscuridad" o "El Ángel de la Muerte".

- Dayu Matsumura. Dime Kyrian… ¿por qué estás metido en este agujero?

- Asesiné a mi amante, ¿y tú? –respondió directa y tranquilamente.

- Asesiné a mi amante, y a algunos más. –rectificó en el último momento mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Kyrian también sonrió de la misma forma.

- Y… ¿puedo preguntar cómo lo hiciste? –dijo bajando el tono de voz mientras se echaba hacia delante. Dayu le imitó y ambos quedaron cara a cara. Entrelazó las manos y observó detenidamente el rostro del muchacho.

- Solo tengo que pensarlo y… -en ese momento Dayu chascó los dedos.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no matas a los guardias y escapas?

- Porque si lo hago tendré que pagar un precio, no quiero sufrir más esas malditas "condenas".

- Estás loco, ¿lo sabes? Deberías de estar en un psiquiátrico para dementes. No me harás tragar una historia como esa, Ángel de la Oscuridad –terminó diciendo Kyrian con sorna.

Al ir de nuevo a sus celdas, Dayu pudo escuchar como murmuraban el resto de presos alrededor suyo. Todos hablaban de ese tal Pet.

Pudo también comprobar con estupor que dirigían tanto a él como a Kyrian a la misma celda, la 069. Antes de cerrar la puerta, el guardia se dirigió a Matsumura para susurrarle: "Que disfrutes de tu mascota".

Mascota. Pet.

Ahora comenzaba a entender por qué Kyrian tenía esos moratones en su piel, probablemente no eran solo a causa de golpes.

- Vaya… deben de tener mucho interés en ti para que te hayan puesto conmigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

Dayu ya se había sentado en la litera de abajo mientras hacía esa pregunta. Pero Kyrian no contestó a la misma.

- Esa es mi litera, tú tendrás que dormir arriba.

No le cabía la menor duda, eso explicaba su comportamiento. En aquella cárcel estaba claro quién abusaba de quién. Kyrian era muy joven, de cuerpo pequeño pero bien formado, y no le habían puesto aquel mote por su físico, sino porque realmente era el bocado más exquisito y tentador de aquel infierno. Sin poder evitarlo, Dayu se vio reflejado en él, recordando aquel oscuro pasado. El abuso es dolor, y el dolor se convierte en odio, y el odio alimenta la guerra. Aquella noche Matsumura apenas podía conciliar el sueño. Pero la última pregunta enseguida obtuvo su respuesta al oír sollozar al muchacho bajo él. "Claro que no lo soporta, nadie puede", pensó justo antes de caer dormido en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron debido a los fuertes golpes que los guardias provocaban con sus porras en los barrotes de las celdas. Enseguida las puertas se abrieron para dirigir a los presos hacia las duchas. Mientras salían, Kyrian susurró por lo bajo a su compañero de celda.

- Ellos están esperando que lo hagas, y si no lo haces, tendremos problemas.

- ¿Hacer qué? –preguntó molesto Matsumura.

- Lo sabes de sobra, por eso me han puesto contigo. Deben de tenerte bastante miedo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es una forma de calmar los nervios de los presos, solo me utilizan con los más peligrosos.

- Pero tú no me tienes miedo.

- Anoche te oí… hablabas en sueños. Seiya era tu amante, ¿no es cierto?

Entonces Matsumura le paró cogiéndole del brazo, para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Su gesto era temible.

- No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, ¿está claro? –dijo sin apenas mover los labios, como conteniendo una gran furia.

- Tú realmente le querías, es por eso que no te tengo miedo.

Dicho esto Dayu le soltó y le observó boquiabierto. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Cuando llegaron a las duchas, todos miraban de reojo e inevitablemente el cuerpo, ahora desnudo, de Dayu Matsumura. No era atrayente únicamente por su altura, sino porque ahora eran visibles sus grandes tatuajes que cubrían torso y brazos, unas llamas de color negro que parecía devorar su carne. Pero él hacía caso omiso a pesar de saber que le observaban. Igualmente, Kyrian le observaba discretamente, pero su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Matsumura cayó en la cuenta de que ya todos habían abandonado las duchas y solo quedaban él y su compañero. Fue hacia la puerta pero la misma se encontraba cerrada por el otro lado.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

- Ya te lo dije. Ellos están esperando para que me utilices. –indicó Kyrian mientras con su cabeza señalaba una cámara de vigilancia que había en una esquina. Dayu se dio la vuelta para observarla y luego se dirigió al muchacho. Observó como este se daba media vuelta y apoyaba las manos contra la pared. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.- Por favor, qué sea rápido.- terminó diciendo a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Sin embargo pasaron los segundos y Dayu no se acercó a él sino a la cámara de vigilancia, sabía que al otro lado los guardias aguardaban impacientes en primera fila para ver el espectáculo. Pero quedaron desconcertados al ver como Matsumura les dedicaba una mirada fría, llena de odio. Este levantó un brazo lentamente y extendió el dedo medio. El pase había terminado. Kyrian se asustó y abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse con un fuerte golpe. Observó como Dayu se marchaba tranquilamente por la misma después de haberle propinado una fuerte patada.

Pasaron varias horas, pero Kyrian no volvió a la celda. Dayu comió solo y posteriormente en la celda seguía pasando el tiempo. Casi al final del día, llegó Kyrian acompañado por uno de los guardias. Dayu se levantó bruscamente de la cama al observar el lamentable aspecto que traía el muchacho. Llevaba vendas por casi todo su cuerpo, incluida la cabeza, con un parche en un ojo y el brazo derecho en cabestrillo.

- Por favor, no digas nada –indicó casi imperceptiblemente, sus labios estaban hinchados.

Matsumura no sabía qué decir o como reaccionar, pero finalmente no hizo caso de sus palabras.

- ¿Ha sido por mi culpa?

- Eres el primero que se niega a hacerlo… ¿por qué? Tenías que haberme hecho caso.

Entonces Matsumura se carcajeó de forma irónica.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Hubieses preferido que te violara!? ¿¡Acaso tengo pinta de ser un degenerado como ellos!? –a continuación habló en un susurro- Mira chaval, soy un asesino, y no por gusto. Pero yo prefiero mil veces los golpes antes de que me violen, ¿está claro?

- Se mucho de ti. Cuando eras joven también abusaban de ti, por eso eres lo que eres. El no querer hacerlo conmigo te honra, pero mírame… haga lo que haga da igual… yo…

Entonces, por primera vez, las emociones de Kyrian afloraron, hecho que no extrañó a Matsumura. "Nadie puede soportarlo". El chico gimoteó, pero intentaba contenerse.

- No lo hagas, no te contengas, sino será peor.

Dicho esto, el muchacho le observó, incrédulo, al borde del llanto. Vio como Matsumura se ponía en pie y acercaba una mano a su rostro, acariciándolo. Le atrajo hacia sí y le abrazó, poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Finalmente Kyrian rompió a llorar contra su pecho.

- No permitas que el odio te consuma, como hizo conmigo –susurró Dayu en tono grave. Había pronunciado las mismas palabras que en su día le dijo Seiya.

Pasaron varios días en los cuales Dayu realizó las oportunas averiguaciones. No le costó mucho saber quién había sido el principal causante de la paliza que le dieron a su compañero. De nuevo, se encontraban en las duchas cuando Matsumura dijo en voz alta, mientras miraba fijamente a su objetivo.

- Salid, todos.

No lo tuvo que decir dos veces, todos salieron y observaron a la única persona que se había quedado con él. Sabían que algo así iba a ocurrir. Ahora Dayu ofrecería otra clase de espectáculo a los guardias que sin duda estarían contemplando la escena a través de la cámara. El preso al que se dirigió también era alto y corpulento, este no parecía mostrar miedo. Dayu se dirigió a él y sin mediar palabra le cogió bruscamente el brazo derecho haciéndole una especie de llave. Un crujir de huesos y un grito desgarrador llenaron el pequeño habitáculo de las duchas. Matsumura le había partido el brazo con sus propias manos. A continuación sin decir nada, cogió la cabeza del preso con una mano y se la estampó contra la pared. Los azulejos, ahora cubiertos de sangre, se rompieron. El preso se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero Dayu no le dio respiro. Le agarró con fuerza y mantuvo el puño en alto para golpearle a continuación en la cara, varias veces.

- Ojo por ojo… -susurró en tono grave mientras le tiraba al suelo. Luego sin más, se marchó.

Desde aquel día, un nuevo sobrenombre se añadió a los anteriores: "El Ángel vengador". Kyrian ya se había recuperado de sus heridas, pero insistía en que debían de hacer algo, o si no de nuevo tomarían represalias. Los guardias podían enviar de nuevo a más presos para las palizas, no estarían contentos hasta que Matsumura hiciese lo que tenía que hacer.

- No voy a tomarte por la fuerza, ni mucho menos voy a violarte, ¿puedes entender eso?

- Pues no lo hagas –susurró Kyrian mirando hacia otro lado, por primera vez no pudo sostener la fría mirada de Matsumura. Pero este creyó estar leyendo entre líneas, es posible que este chico…

No podía saberlo con certeza, pero no tenía otra opción. De nuevo en las duchas, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Les dejaron a solas y Dayu comprobó que habían cerrado la puerta, escuchó que ponían cadenas con candados al otro lado. Ni la más fuerte de sus patadas podría ahora derribarla.

- "Les daré lo que quieren, pero no en la forma que ellos esperan"

Observó como de nuevo Kyrian adoptaba la misma posición que semanas atrás. Se apoyó contra la pared, separó un poco las piernas y cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza. Pero Dayu Matsumura no se movió del sitio.

- No me gusta que me den la espalda –dijo en tono cortante.

Entonces Kyrian ladeó la cabeza para poder verle, extrañado.

- Será mejor que no me tomes por uno de esos –indicó mientras señalaba la puerta.- Ven aquí, Pet.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba así. Muy confundido, Kyrian se dirigió hacia él, por primera vez temía a su compañero de celda. Quedaron los dos frente a frente.

- Mírame –ordenó Dayu.

Muy despacio, Kyrian levantó su rostro para observar a su alto compañero.

- Eso está mejor, me gusta observar el rostro de la persona a la que voy a hacer el amor.

Y dicho esto le besó en los labios mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de la cara del ahora sorprendido muchacho. Lo hizo con dulzura e increíblemente bien. Los guardias, que observaban la escena, se quedaron atónitos. Aquel tipo que había dado una brutal paliza a uno de los presos, también era capaz de realizar un acto semejante como lo que estaban viendo.

Después de besarle despacio, pero de forma apasionada, Dayu habló antes de que Kyrian pudiese reaccionar.

- Espero que no te enamores de mi, solo te traerá complicaciones.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo pensaba que…

- Yo hago las cosas a mi manera, Kyrian. Ahora, vamos a complacer a nuestro público.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 4.

Después de besarle, Matsumura se colocó a espaldas del chico y agachándose un poco, le abrazó por detrás. Kyrian estaba nervioso pero no tenía miedo, como las otras veces. Desde luego Dayu, a pesar de lo peligroso que podía resultar como asesino, no se podía comparar con el resto de presos que le habían tomado. Suavemente, Dayu retiró el pelo de la oreja de Kyrian.

- Pase lo que pase, no dejes de mirar a la cámara.

- Esa es… una petición extraña –intentó decir, ya que Matsumura había comenzado a lamerle el lóbulo. Sus grandes manos acariciaban el torso del muchacho, nadie había hecho eso. Al detenerse en los pezones, Kyrian gimió levemente, pero fijó su vista en la cámara, tal y como le había dicho.

- Buen chico…

Matsumura le besó de nuevo en los labios al decir esto, a continuación, sentados en el suelo, Dayu separó las piernas del muchacho, pero no le tocó. Iba despacio, tan sumamente despacio que Kyrian cada vez se ponía más nervioso, temiendo que entrasen en cualquier momento por la puerta para poner fin a aquello, sin embargo por primera vez, se vio sorprendido al desear que Matsumura no se detuviese. Aquel hombre sin duda, no era como el resto de los presos que allí se encontraban.

- Apenas si te he tocado, y ya estás excitado –susurró de nuevo en su oído.

- A… Acaríciame, por favor…

Lo dijo casi en tono de súplica. Dayu fijó entonces su vista en la cámara y sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía que probablemente solo llegaba la imagen pero no así el audio, pero los guardias nunca habían visto a Kyrian con ese gesto en su cara.

Muy despacio, la mano de Dayu se deslizó por el interior del muslo del muchacho, suavemente, provocando que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizase. Luego para sorpresa tanto de Kyrian como de los espectadores, Dayu se puso delante del chico, recorrió con su lengua el mismo camino que había realizado antes con la mano.

- ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer?

Pero Matsumura no dijo nada, continuó lamiendo hasta que se introdujo el miembro en la boca, por completo. Kyrian se llevó la mano a la boca, pero Dayu impidió que ahogase ese gemido, apresándola.

- Mira a la cámara, y no te contengas –le recordó. Kyrian ahora estaba colorado como un tomate, se sentía avergonzado pero a la vez…

De nuevo Dayu prosiguió, lamiendo fervorosamente la masculinidad del muchacho, el cual no podía controlarse, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, era algo inexplicable, inhumano. De seguir así, no aguantaría mucho más.

Sin embargo, justo antes de estallar del puro placer que le estaba provocando, Dayu se detuvo y le levantó con suma facilidad, apoyándole ahora contra la pared, haciendo que le abrazase con las piernas a la altura de la pelvis. De nuevo cara a cara. Y en esa posición, le penetró suavemente. Kyrian arqueó la espalda y gimió de nuevo, sin poder controlarse. Dayu le tenía firmemente sujeto y apenas tenía que emplear fuerza, ya que en comparación con él, Kyrian era bastante más bajo y menudo de cuerpo. Pero no quería provocarle daño, por lo que sus movimientos, ahora ascendentes eran lentos y suaves. De nuevo le besó en la boca, buscando la lengua para jugar con ella.

- No aguanto más… Matsumura…

- Espera un poco, quiero que hagas algo –dijo sin dejar de embestirle.

Entonces Dayu tocó con una mano la cámara que estaba encima suya, cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. Se colocó entonces de espaldas a la misma, haciendo que fuese el rostro de Kyrian lo único que viesen los guardias, en primer plano. Este cada vez gemía más fuerte, no podía contenerse, sentía que un momento a otro moriría del placer que le estaban inyectando. Tuvo que sujetarse a la cámara para no caer, mirándola fijamente, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban coloradas, un hilo de baba caía por una de las comisuras de su boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió.

- Dayu…

Le llamó por su nombre, el Ángel aumentó el ritmo. Entonces llegó el golpe de gracia, el sonido se abrió paso a través de la cámara que Dayu había tocado y llegó a todos los rincones de aquella prisión. Los guardias podían escuchar ahora de forma amplificada los gemidos de Kyrian, y no solo ellos, también los presos. Dayu había hecho que el sonido se escuchase por la megafonía de toda la prisión, donde se hizo el más absoluto silencio al escuchar aquello. Absolutamente todos, sorprendidos y atónitos, escucharon como aquel que llamaban "Pet" finalmente había sido domesticado, incluso llamaba a su dueño por su nombre.

- Lo ha conseguido –dijo uno de los presos observando los megáfonos- su compañero asintió despacio con la cabeza.

- Que hijo de puta con suerte –comentó otro.

Los guardias que lo habían observado, dejaron de mirar y uno de ellos se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- Que ya tenemos al siguiente.

Más tarde, aquel mismo día, ambos se encontraban juntos en un rincón más apartado de la gran estancia interior que servía de zona de descanso. Era curioso que siempre que salían, el resto de presos no se les acercaban, o inteligente, según Matsumura. Había despertado aquel temor entre las paredes de aquella prisión, un temor que tenía su propio nombre. En aquel momento ya era tarde, y el lugar parecía abandonado, pronto les llamarían para acudir a las celdas. Kyrian descansaba recostado de espaldas sobre el cuerpo de Dayu.

- Estás loco Matsumura, ¿lo sabías? -indicó Kyrian con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Es posible, pero... siempre digo la verdad.

- Dime, ¿por qué te llaman el Ángel de la Oscuridad? no me creo que haya sido solo por el número de muertes…

Dicho esto Dayu observó el lugar donde se encontraban, parecía sopesar la situación. Fijó su vista sobre todo en las cámaras de seguridad, al parecer se encontraban ahora en un ángulo muerto.

- Cierra los ojos -ordenó en un grave susurro.

Sin comprender, Kyrian así lo hizo. Creía que iba a besarle, pero en lugar de eso, Dayu tomó su mano y le hizo tocar algo que era muy suave al tacto. Al principio Kyrian creyó que se trataba del propio pelo de Matsumura, pero no, era algo más extraño, parecido a...

- ¿Plumas? -preguntó abriendo los ojos lentamente.

El muchacho se quedó totalmente atónito y sin habla. Unas grandes alas, de un plumaje negro, le rodeaban. Sin embargo, no mostró temor, para sorpresa de Dayu. Kyrian no apartó su mano y continuó acariciando aquellas suaves plumas. Luego observó el rostro del siempre inmaculado Dayu Matsumura.

- Joder… No es un simple apodo... Tuviste que pasar por un infierno, para llegar a esto.

- El mismo por el que tú estás pasando. Pero yo cuidaré de que el odio no te consuma, como lo hizo conmigo...

Dicho esto le besó en los labios de forma suave, dulce. El beso de un ángel. Y aunque Kyrian sabía que era más bien un gesto compasivo y que en realidad él era el reflejo de su anterior amante, no le importaba. En un sitio así y dadas las circunstancias, para él era más que suficiente.

- Entonces, ¿es verdad que puedes matar a alguien solo con desearlo?

- No es tan sencillo -indicó tranquilizándole.- Es más bien un estado mental al que es difícil llegar.

- Pues no lo entiendo, no se qué haces aquí. Con tu poder podrías ser libre y...

Pero Matsumura negó con la cabeza.

- Mi verdadera prisión Kyrian, está aquí dentro -dijo señalándose la sien.- No detrás de estos barrotes. Da igual donde esté, siempre seré un prisionero y siempre, sufriré mi condena.

Aquella noche ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, ambos se encontraban ya tumbados en sus respectivas literas, Matsumura arriba y Kyrian abajo.

- Háblame de él -dijo de repente Kyrian.

- ¿Te refieres a Seiya?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué quieres que te cuente sobre él?

- Porque tuvo que ser alguien increíble. Creo que él te hizo cambiar, si no, no estarías aquí.

Una larga y profunda respiración resonó en la celda. Dayu estaba tumbado con las manos bajo su cabeza. Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Él era terriblemente adorable. Apenas hablaba, su rostro hablaba por él. -Dayu sonrió sin poder evitarlo- Ni siquiera podía mirarme fijamente a los ojos, era un manojo de nervios; a veces me cogía un mechón de pelo y de forma inconsciente jugaba con él, enredándolo entre sus finos y blancos dedos. Sin embargo había momentos, momentos en los que parecía transformarse...

- Pues entonces, no nos parecemos mucho.

- Tú hablas demasiado -dijo Dayu mientras se daba media vuelta. No podía ver como Kyrian alzaba lentamente su mano, tocando por debajo la cama donde el ángel descansaba.

- Mi ex... -comenzó a decir- estaba loco. Un día regresé al que había sido nuestro hogar. Estaba con otro chico y este actuaba de forma muy extraña. No te imaginas lo que ese depravado hacía en secreto.

Ahora Dayu escuchó atentamente. Kyrian respiró hondo y prosiguió.

- Ese maldito enfermo era cirujano. Aquel chico fue una de "sus obras maestras". Consiguió anularle la personalidad, le convirtió en un cuerpo sin vida que únicamente obedecía sus órdenes. Quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo pero conseguí detenerle. Le maté Matsumura, maté a ese bastardo, tuve que hacerlo, no solo para defenderme, sino para que no siguiese causando más daño. -dicho esto se tapó la boca con la sábana, ahogando el llanto.

- Entonces no deberías estar aquí -ahora Matsumura se asomó por un lado de la litera para poder ver a Kyrian, este se había dado la vuelta, cara a la pared, lloraba.

- Mierda... -susurró Dayu volviendo a tumbarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, se sentó en la cama y bajó, para acostarse junto a él.

- En algo sí te pareces a Seiya, él también lloraba, continuamente.

- Es... un chico con suerte.

- No lo es, está muerto -susurró Dayu mientras acariciaba el pelo de Kyrian. -¿Y yo? ¿no me pareceré a tu ex, no? -dijo en tono de broma mientras le sacudía levemente la cabeza.

Este hecho provocó que Kyrian dejase de gimotear y diese una pequeña risotada, se dio la vuelta, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- Tú eres más guapo, y besas mucho mejor. -dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Matsumura sonrió.

- Eso, no lo pongo en duda.

- Eres un engreído -dijo Kyrian justo antes de besarle en los labios. Dayu le separó.

- Y tú eres un descarado -le besó ahora él con más intensidad.

- Nos van a oír... -dijo ahora Kyrian nervioso.

- Pues que se acostumbren. No pienso abandonar a "mi mascota".

Pasó una semana más cuando Dayu recibió una grata sorpresa. Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de la celda mientras sonreía de forma jactanciosa.

- Tienes visita, Matsumura.

Al principio le costó un poco reaccionar. ¿Visita? ¿Quién podría ir a verle? Fuera de aquella prisión Seiya era todo lo que tenía y ahora… Pero todas las dudas se dispersaron de golpe cuando le llevaron ante una puerta y le hicieron entrar casi a empujones.

- Tienes quince minutos –anunció el guardia cerrando la puerta.

La habitación en la que se encontraba no era muy grande, había una mesa, un par de desvencijadas sillas y al otro lado una mugrienta cama. En esta última estaba sentada una mujer, la cual de inmediato se levantó al ver a Matsumura.

- Tú… -dijo este, sorprendido.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Matsumura.

Aquella mujer tenía la misma edad de Dayu, su pelo era largo y negro como la noche, con un gran flequillo que llegaba hasta sus ojos, su mirada y su rostro estaban carentes de emoción alguna.

- Noriko Ayashi… -susurró ahora Dayu sonriendo maliciosamente.- No me esperaba esta visita, después de todo lo que ocurrió.

- Todo ocurre por alguna razón, y ahora estamos aquí. Supe que te habían trasladado de máxima seguridad por lo que en fin, decidí venir y… saludarte –titubeó.

Ahora Matsumura se cruzó de brazos, pasándose una mano por la barbilla. Conocía lo suficiente a Noriko.

- Eres una mentirosa. ¿Por qué estamos en esta habitación entonces?

- Ni idea, ellos creen que soy tu pareja o algo así.

Entonces Matsumura se quedó mirándola fijamente, con esos ojos que parecían atravesar todo lo que hubiese por delante, haciendo que el aire de la habitación se esfumase por completo. Noriko nunca cambiaba ese gesto neutral de su cara y sin embargo se había arreglado, su pelo brillaba, un maquillaje oscuro cubría sus ojos, sus labios eran rojos como el fuego. Un vestido corto de lolita cubría su cuerpo esbelto de metro setenta. Matsumura paseó su mirada devastadora por las piernas de Noriko, las cuales estaban vestidas con unos calcetines de un color blanco puro que llegaban hasta las rodillas. En los pies, sus zapatos negros de charol brillaban.

- ¿Qué demonios estás mirando?

- Si dices que solo vienes a verme, ¿por qué te has arreglado tanto?

Ahora Noriko se puso en pie y se acercó a él, miró hacia arriba para verle directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear siquiera.

- Eres un maldito arrogante, Matsumura.

Este la agarró fuertemente del pelo obligando a echar su cabeza aún más hacia atrás.

- Algún día, voy a cambiar ese gesto sin vida de tu cara, Noriko.

Esta se zafó y a continuación se sentó en una de las sillas.

- No me hagas reír. Ya veo que este tiempo aquí no te ha hecho cambiar en absoluto. Ahora dime, ¿qué tal es estar dentro de una prisión de verdad? ¿te has echado algún otro novio?

Matsumura se carcajeó, las preguntas de Noriko siempre habían sido directas. Pero en lugar de responder, fue directo al grano.

- Creí que no vendrías después de lo que hice con Seiya. Supongo que todo se alteró un poco ¿no? Tu gente se pondría nerviosa… pero como ves estoy aquí, y ya no resulto ninguna amenaza. Si quisiera podría haber escapado, pero de qué demonios serviría… estoy mejor aquí, al menos recibo otro tipo de castigo y sí, tengo a alguien, no se si llamarlo novio.

- Eso no hará que te ganes el cielo de nuevo.

- Vosotros, siervos de la luz, os creéis con derecho a todo. No tienes ni idea de todo por lo que he tenido que pasar…

- ¿Qué no tengo ni idea? –bufó Noriko- ¡Te respaldé aún sabiendo quién eras! He estado a punto de ser expulsada, ¿sabes? Todo porque al fin y al cabo tú fuiste mi…

No pudo continuar, Matsumura observó entonces atónito como el gesto de Noriko había cambiado levemente. Esta se ocultó el rostro bajo su largo pelo negro, ladeando la cabeza mientras hizo un chasquido con la lengua. Matsumura se sentó en la otra silla, frente a ella, en una postura provocadora.

- Creo que ya empiezo a comprender el por qué de todo este teatro.

Sin previo aviso Noriko se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, estuvo a punto de golpear para que la dejaran salir cuando Dayu se puso en medio impidiéndoselo.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Vamos mírame.

Muy despacio, Noriko levantó la cabeza, su gesto aunque inexpresivo, resultaba ahora extraño, parecía a punto de querer explotar.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello.

- Ahora por lo menos ya somos adultos –razonó Dayu, el cual puso las manos a ambos lados del rostro imperturbable de Noriko. Se acercó despacio para besarla.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Matsumura? Solo quedan cinco minutos…

Pero haciendo caso omiso, Dayu deslizó sus labios por el cuello de la mujer hasta llegar a su oreja, provocándola.

- Me sobran tres para hacerte mía –dijo justo antes de besarla de nuevo en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Fuera de aquella habitación, los guardias pudieron oír claramente unos ruidos fuertes, como si alguna silla u objeto pesado se hubiese caído.

- Vaya, están montando un buen escándalo ahí dentro.

- Ese tío… no es normal –opinó uno de los guardias.

- Claro que no, por eso es solo cuestión de tiempo que el alcaide lo haga.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- "Domesticarle". ¿No os habéis fijado? Es todo un reto... y espero que cuando lo hagan, pueda ser uno de los candidatos.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? –dijo asqueado su compañero.

- ¿Por qué crees que le dan tantas "libertades"? Déjale diez minutos más, es mejor que acabe lo que ha empezado, sino saldrá nervioso, y eso ya sabéis que no es bueno. –dijo el guardia marchándose y dejando a su compañero al lado de la puerta.

Al otro lado de la misma, Noriko se encontraba tumbada sobre la mesa, Matsumura estaba prácticamente encima de ella, besando su cuello de forma apasionada, pero ella no se inmutaba y mantenía los labios muy apretados, como conteniendo una gran rabia.

- Maldita sea, ¿por qué todos vosotros tenéis el mismo olor? Hueles igual que él…

- ¿Te atreves a mencionar a Seiya en una situación así?

- Esa estrategia no te va a funcionar, Noriko. Lo supe desde aquella noche, cuando me lo explicaste todo, luego la idiotez de aquel beso… no, tú querías algo más, algo que nunca tuviste, algo que te arrebataron.

Matsumura hablaba mientras seguía besándola, luego se apartó, se retiró el pelo rojizo de la cara y se mojó los labios.

- No debiste haber hecho ese pacto.

- Ahora ya es tarde para decir esas palabras, ¿no crees? Lo increíble es que aún pretendas vivir la vida de tu antiguo "contenedor". Vives de ilusiones Noriko, ilusiones que ocultas bajo esa máscara, carente de cualquier emoción, y sabes que yo soy el único que puede arrancarla. Por eso has venido, para intentar comprenderlo.

Ahora Dayu hizo algo extraño, pasó la mano por el abdomen de Noriko, llegando a la altura de la pelvis, pero sin tocarla. Noriko gimió, intentando contenerse. Matsumura sonrió.

- El mismo poder para matar, el mismo poder para amar.

- Estás loco.

- Sí, eso me lo dicen a menudo.

A continuación Dayu deslizó su mano por entre las piernas de Noriko, la cual apretaba los labios, no obstante cerró los ojos, era algo inaguantable. Su gesto iba cambiando, no podría evitarlo por más tiempo. Los cinco minutos ya se tenían que haber cumplido pero aún así…

- Lo que me temía, ¿lo ves como eres un ser humano? El cuerpo responde Noriko, ahora solo tienes que dejarlo salir. –dijo al comprobar la humedad evidente.

- ¿Y con eso serás feliz?

Dayu volvió a besarla en los labios, deslizando a continuación sus largos dedos por debajo de su ropa interior. Entonces retiró con la otra mano el flequillo de Noriko, pudo observar como esta tenía los ojos muy abiertos, desorbitados, mirándole fijamente, como si estuviese avergonzada por sentir algo así. Dayu hizo un leve movimiento con los dedos y la chica se tapó la boca con la mano, dos gruesas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te castiguen por algo así? Tú has venido hasta mí, ¿recuerdas? Has venido porque tienes ese recuerdo aún grabado en tu cabeza. Has venido, Noriko, porque en el fondo siempre… me has deseado.

Aún tapándose la boca, Noriko negaba con la cabeza, nerviosa. De nuevo otro movimiento. Ella arqueó la espalda, se mordió tan fuertemente el labio que se hizo sangre. Dayu sonrió con malicia y la besó para lamer la herida.

- Si te contienes será peor –susurró.

Continuó acariciándola, despacio. Ella sentía como su cuerpo ardía en un placer inimaginable para un ser humano. Pero ni ella ni Dayu Matsumura eran como el resto de los seres humanos que habitaban el planeta.

- Será mejor que te acostumbres a sentir… Eres preciosa, no desperdicies tu vida como humana.

- ¡Basta! –gritó Noriko apartándole, tenía una gran fuerza.- Cómo te atreves… no me digas como tengo que vivir mi vida. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Todas esas emociones, el amor, todo, conducen a un mismo sitio: el sufrimiento, Matsumura. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Quisiste jugar a un peligroso juego y mira ahora… ¡Seiya está muerto! ¿Acaso no te importa? –escupió con furia.

- Por eso prefieres evitarlo… tú misma, pero yo prefiero eso a no haber tenido nada, al menos cuando desaparezca lo haré feliz porque por fin pude querer a alguien, ¿has comprendido eso Noriko? ¿sabes lo que es el amor?

Un fuerte golpe hizo eco en la estancia. Noriko salió corriendo de la habitación, tapándose la boca con la mano. Dentro permanecía aún Dayu, el cual tenía la mano en la mejilla dolorida, salió furioso. No muy lejos de allí, Kyrian observó toda la escena a través de unos barrotes: una mujer que se iba enfadada y a Dayu que la gritaba por la espalda mientras la señalaba.

- ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo vivir la vida que te han regalado, Noriko! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir siendo prisionera de tus propias emociones, eh?

Dayu resopló, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Kyrian y le abrían la compuerta, este no entendía nada.

- ¿Quién era?

- El enemigo –respondió con fastidio.- Esa mujer es un maldito bloque de hielo, por eso prefiero a los hombres, son más dóciles y fáciles.

- ¿Qué? –se sorprendió Kyrian.

- Lo siento, no lo decía por ti –rectificó- Siempre se me ha dado mal con las mujeres.

Kyrian nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Matsumura, por primera vez le dio miedo de verdad.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No Kyrian, no estoy bien. –dicho esto se detuvo, le apresó por el cuello de la camiseta y le levantó para quedar cara a cara.- Estoy nervioso y excitado.- Kyrian tragó saliva.

Luego le soltó y comenzó a caminar deprisa.

- Ven, vamos a las duchas.

- Pero…

Una mirada asesina le atravesó, sería mejor no contradecirle.

Al llegar a las duchas, algunos presos se encontraban en las mismas. Se asustaron enormemente cuando el ángel apareció dando una fuerte patada a la puerta.

- Salid.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, los pocos presos que se encontraban allí salieron despavoridos. Matsumura se dirigió a la cámara, la arrancó de la pared, la tiró fuera y cerró la puerta. Kyrian estaba asustado, se mantenía contra la pared, sus piernas temblaban.

- Odio a las mujeres. –dijo ahora resoplando, como intentando tranquilizarse, se apartó el pelo de la cara. A continuación se desnudó y se metió debajo de la ducha. El agua le relajaba enormemente, sentirla recorrer su piel era la mejor sensación. Ahora Kyrian parecía más tranquilo y se dejó caer en el suelo, resbalando por la pared.

Observó atónito la espalda, el cuerpo perfecto de Dayu Matsumura, que a pesar de estar donde se encontraba, siempre estaba inmaculado, impecable. Por el denso vapor que se estaba formando, Kyrian dedujo que el agua debía estar terriblemente caliente, pero a Dayu no parecía afectarle. Pasados unos segundos, comprobó con estupor como Dayu apoyaba una mano contra la pared y mantenía la cabeza agachada, mientras que con la otra mano se acariciaba, no podía verlo, pero lo estaba haciendo, sin ninguna duda. Escuchó como jadeaba, aunque no podía ver su rostro. Kyrian no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su dueño se estaba masturbando allí mismo, en silencio. Tragó saliva, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le hacía daño dentro de su menudo cuerpo.

No, no dejaría que él hiciese eso. Se quitó la ropa y se introdujo debajo del chorro de la ducha, abrazándole por la espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió su mano a la entrepierna pero Dayu le detuvo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Aliviar tu sufrimiento…

- Eres muy considerado. Pero antes he estado con ella, no soy un buen amante, ya te lo dije.

- Eso no importa.- ahora Kyrian se puso delante de él –Mientras estés aquí Matsumura, yo te pertenezco, así que no me apartes de tu lado.

Dayu puso un gesto como de rendición, pero no tuvo tiempo para responder. Kyrian se agachó y comenzó a lamer su masculinidad, despacio. Era verdad que Dayu estaba demasiado excitado, su erección era fuerte.

- No lo merezco… -susurró mientras jadeaba.- No lo merezco… Seiya…

Kyrian se detuvo un momento, pero no dijo nada, prosiguió, ahora más deprisa. Dayu le retiró la cabeza con la mano y le miró fijamente, sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la ducha que caía con fuerza. Le levantó y le abrazó.

- Lo siento…

- No lo sientas, es verdad que le amabas.

Para su sorpresa, Kyrian sonreía, se mostraba con las mejillas encendidas, adorable. Se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Matsumura se incorporó y le levantó del suelo, respondiendo aquel beso que a Kyrian le supo a una pasión que el propio Matsumura había estado conteniendo. Fue un poco más duro y salvaje que la primera vez, Kyrian sintió aquel poder que corría por la sangre de aquel ángel, ahora excitado.

- No eres una mascota… -le susurró al oído mientras le penetraba- No eres mi antiguo amante, ni tampoco eres ella…

- ¿Quién soy… entonces? –preguntó el muchacho con lágrimas en sus ojos, a la vez que jadeaba.

Dayu aumentó el ritmo, explotaría de placer de un momento a otro.

- Kyrian… mi… amante…

El muchacho le besó de nuevo, luego sonrió y arqueó la espalda al llegar al éxtasis, a la vez que Matsumura.

Justo en ese instante, numerosos guardias entraron en las duchas, armados. Kyrian se sobresaltó mucho pero Matsumura permanecía tranquilo, levantó las manos.

- Tranquilo, vienen por mi.

- El alcaide quiere hablar contigo, no intentes nada raro o de lo contrario abriremos fuego.

- Es curioso, la última vez que oí esa frase murieron enfrente de mí un par de policías ¿o fueron tres? Francamente ya no lo recuerdo… No obstante, os acompañaré encantado.- respondió con sorna.

El despacho del alcaide era muy amplio y lujoso, lo que contrastaba enormemente con lo que había a su alrededor. Este se encontraba sentado pero se levantó en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

- Dejadme a solas con él –anunció a los guardias.

- Pero señor, ya sabe que no es seguro y…

El alcaide levantó una mano, no tuvo que decir nada más. Les dejaron a solas. Matsumura se fijó entonces por primera vez en la persona que tenía delante. Era más o menos de su altura, su rostro mostraba unas duras pero bellas facciones, tenía los ojos grises y el pelo negro azabache largo y recogido en una coleta. Rondaría los treinta y tantos, al igual que Dayu. A este le sorprendió ver que no había el menor ápice de terror reflejado en su rostro. Se acercó a él tranquilamente con las manos enlazadas en la espalda.

- Por fin nos conocemos, Matsumura.

- ¿Qué quiere de mi?

- Impulsivo… está bien, iré al grano, quiero que… me muestres tus alas.

Al oír aquello, fue como si la habitación y todo lo que había fuera de ella se hubiese silenciado de repente. Matsumura abrió mucho los ojos, parecía que le hubiesen echado encima una jarra de agua fría.

- Disculpe, creo que no le he entendido bien…

- Me has entendido perfectamente, Matsumura. Se que no eres cien por cien humano, sé muchas cosas de ti, se que juzgas a la gente, decides quién vive o quién muere, se que tienes además un gran poder y… me gustaría comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

- ¿Quién es usted realmente?

El alcaide sonrió, como si le hubiesen pillado.

- Vaya, ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer a los de tu propia especie, sí es verdad que has estado mucho tiempo viviendo como humano.

- Sabía que no era el único enviado. Está bien, me mostraré.- dicho esto Dayu se despojó de la mugrienta camiseta gris que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su pálida piel y su enorme tatuaje en forma de lenguas de fuego negro. Respiró hondo y sus alas, de un suave plumaje negro se extendieron.

- Majestuoso, yo aún no me he completado, pero quería verlo por mi mismo. Aunque… espera un momento, ¿esto que es? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a una de las alas, alargó la mano para arrancar una de las plumas. Se la puso a Dayu delante de su rostro, este se quedó perplejo.

- ¿Blanca? –preguntó con la boca seca.

- Entonces es cierto… intentas ganarte de nuevo el cielo.- pues eso no va a poder ser y tendremos que hacer algo para remediarlo. Vas a tener que ser domesticado Matsumura, en otras palabras, vas a tener que… sufrir de nuevo.

Dayu se echó hacia atrás y se puso ambas manos en la cabeza, negando. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Enseguida el alcaide le hizo tragar una pastilla por la fuerza, luego le colocó una especie de collar en el cuello, bien apretado al mismo, casi ahogándole. Por primera vez estando allí, Dayu dio la orden a su cerebro: "muere". Pero no sucedió.

- ¿Intentas matarme? No te servirá de nada puesto que… -dijo ahora agachándose para susurrarle en el oído- … conozco tu poder y como anularlo. Matsumura gritó de dolor, la cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar de un momento a otro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

El alcaide paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia mientras Dayu se encontraba ahora sentado en una silla, con las manos esposadas y mirando hacia abajo, la droga que le habían obligado a tomar le estaba haciendo efecto.

- Te crees que porque naciste libre, aquí en el mundo humano, puro como ellos, de nuevo te aceptarán. Pues estás equivocado, tú tomaste una decisión Matsumura, y esa decisión, ese pacto, te obliga a ser lo que realmente eres. El problema es que de vez en cuando, vamos a tener que recordártelo.

Dicho esto el alcaide hizo una llamada de teléfono y enseguida se personaron en el despacho dos guardias. Estos no eran tan altos como Dayu, pero sí eran más fornidos, los dos eran gemelos, como dos gotas de agua, y calvos. De no ser porque llevaban los uniformes, parecerían por su aspecto ser dos presos más de aquel lugar. El alcaide hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Matsumura y se dirigió a ellos con aire solemne.

- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Podéis estar tranquilos… -dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza de Dayu para que pudiesen ver su rostro, este tenía la mirada completamente perdida, pero estaba consciente.- … ahora es tan manso como un corderito.

Entre los dos le llevaron fácilmente, arrastrándole, hasta el sótano. Una zona sombría donde se respiraba un aire húmedo y putrefacto. De vez en cuando Dayu daba una sacudida para intentar librarse, pero aquella droga que le habían dado era demasiado fuerte, además le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y aquella cosa que tenía en el cuello casi le ahogaba. Llegaron hasta el fondo de una pequeña sala, había una argolla en uno de los muros y esposaron a Dayu a la misma, cara a la pared. Uno de los guardias le apresó por el pelo obligando a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y poder ver su rostro.

- Es demasiado hermoso para ser un hombre, ¿no crees hermano?

- Tiene cuerpo de hombre y sin embargo su rostro parece el de una mujer.- dijo acercándose al mismo. Dayu le escupió en la cara. Este hecho provocó que recibiese un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Matsumura se encogió por el dolor pero no pudo caer al suelo al estar esposado contra la pared.

- Bueno, basta de idioteces, además a este de nada le sirven las palizas, nosotros ya sabemos lo que realmente le hace sufrir, ¿verdad? –indicó uno de ellos mientras le quitaba los pantalones, el otro le desgarró la camiseta, dejándole completamente desnudo.

Un poco más arriba, al cabo de poco rato, Kyrian se encontraba tumbado en su cama tapándose los oídos con la almohada, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio. Todo estaba tan en silencio que podían oírse perfectamente los gritos, desgarradores, del dolor, del sufrimiento, de la tortura que de nuevo recibía el ángel de la oscuridad.

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando Kyrian observó que metían a Dayu de nuevo en la celda, sin su ropa. Este se tambaleaba pero el chico se incorporó justo a tiempo para sostenerle. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas le llevó a su cama, acostándole. Le retiró el pelo de la cara para poder observarle, tenía la mirada perdida. Kyrian comenzó a llorar mientras le abrazaba, su corazón se llenó de rabia.

- No… -intentó decir Dayu. Kyrian le observó, atónito. –No permitas… que el odio te consuma.

De nuevo le repitió aquella misma frase que ya le dijo una vez.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso es… lo que ellos quieren, se alimentan de nuestro odio. Por fin lo he entendido… -dicho esto cogió la mano de Kyrian y dejó algo en la misma. Este observó lo que le había dado. Una pluma blanca relucía ahora en aquella oscuridad. Ahora Kyrian sonrió, sintió una mano cálida en su rostro que intentó secar las lágrimas y se durmió junto con su amante.

Fueron pasando los días, sin más incidentes, la primavera había llegado y el día era soleado, circunstancia que incomodaba enormemente a Dayu. En el patio se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y sereno. Dayu se encontraba tumbado en un banco, tapándose los ojos con un brazo. Como hacía calor, llevaba la camiseta atada a la cintura, con el nudo a un lado, por lo que parecía llevar una especie de falda-pantalón. Su torso desnudo brillaba con la luz del sol. Se encontraba en esa posición, descansando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Kyrian, el cual también reposaba mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿Qué significan esos tatuajes? -se le ocurrió preguntar mientras observaba aquellas lenguas de fuego negras que cubrían gran parte del torso y los brazos de Matsumura.

Este resopló y respondió sin quitarse el brazo de la cara.

- Mi odio, me va devorando.

- Pero se ha detenido -dijo Kyrian señalando un punto en concreto- justo aquí.

Algunas de las lenguas terminaban justo al lado del corazón.

- Aún tenía esperanza... Joder, este sol va a matarme. -dijo de repente.

- Espera aquí -Kyrian se levantó. Por lo que Dayu se destapó la cara para ver a dónde iba. Observó como hablaba con otro preso que llevaba unas gafas de sol, este se las quitó y se las dio al muchacho.

- Ten -dijo ofreciéndoselas luego a Dayu.

- Eres bastante persuasivo.

Kyrian negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso. Al parecer sigues infundiendo un gran temor en ellos y más después de… bueno de aquello. Tienen miedo de que ahora tomes represalias contra ellos.

Dayu no dijo nada, limpió las gafas con la camiseta que llevaba anudada y se las puso.

- Solo están sorprendidos porque les he robado su preciada mascota y he conseguido domesticarla. ¡Auch! -gritó al sentir que Kyrian le había dado un buen pellizco. Se levantó mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida.

- Aún no del todo, Matsumura -sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar. Este le siguió.

- ¿Aún quieres más, no es cierto? -se jactó.

- Presumido... -susurró Kyrian para si, no obstante seguía sonriendo. A pesar de lo que ocurrió, Dayu seguía siendo el de siempre.

Justo al lado de la valla de seguridad crecían unas rosas cuyos pétalos eran rojos y brillantes. Matsumura se detuvo, agachándose para arrancar una.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Matsumura? ¿se la vas a regalar a tu novio?

El tono era de burla, y Dayu se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro de la persona que se había atrevido a preguntar tal cosa. Kyrian pudo observar esa mirada, devastadora y cruel en los ojos de su amante cuando este avanzó hacia el preso en cuestión, quedando cara a cara. Dayu puso la rosa justo delante de su rostro, para que el preso la viese bien de cerca. Acercó un dedo a la misma pero no la tocó.

Con gran estupor, el preso observó como la rosa se marchitaba en menos de un segundo, quedando sus hojas secas, sin color, carentes de vida. Luego Matsumura se acercó a su oído, su voz sonó cavernosa y temible.

- Puedo hacer lo mismo con tu cuerpo -dicho esto chascó los dedos, hecho que provocó que el preso diese un leve respingo.

A continuación tiró la rosa muerta al suelo y se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando. Kyrian la recogió para observarla más de cerca.

- Vaya... increíble.

De espaldas a él, Dayu sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aquel chico no le temía en absoluto, aún sabiendo quién era y lo que era capaz de hacer.

- "Aún hay esperanza"

Posteriormente en la celda, Kyrian guardó aquella rosa muerta junto con la pluma blanca dentro de una cajita, como si fuesen un par de trofeos. Dayu no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando observó la caja.

- Que ironía… ¿verdad?

Kyrian le observó sin comprender.

- La vida y la muerte, la luz y la oscuridad, conviven estrechamente en el mismo angosto espacio. Por eso resulta tan fácil someterse a una u otra. La línea que las separa es muy fina, Kyrian. Por eso, aún en la situación más difícil, tienes que saber escoger, ya que si no… - Dayu se detuvo, pero Kyrian comprendió, le puso la mano en el hombro. Luego cogió la pluma y la puso encima de la rosa.

- Vencerás a tu oscuridad, estoy seguro.

Ahora Dayu sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que el precio para ganarse el cielo iba a ser bastante elevado.

Ya era hora de dormir, pero Dayu no se ubicó en su litera, se despojó de toda la ropa y se tumbó en la cama de abajo, en una postura devastadoramente provocativa.

- ¿Qué haces ahí embobado? Ven a por mi.

Aún Kyrian no se acostumbraba a los juegos de su amante, normalmente no se ruborizaba pero aquella situación le puso nervioso, y claramente pudo percibir un ardor indescriptible. Se quitó la ropa despacio sin dejar de observar la divinidad que reposaba en su cama. De forma inconsciente se humedeció los labios, se acercó a él y comenzó a besarle por la zona del cuello. Luego retiró su pelo rojizo de la oreja y hundió su lengua en ella, Matsumura cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios. Se miraron, Kyrian se humedeció de nuevo los labios y los posó sobre los del ángel. Pero este se vio sorprendido cuando sintió la mano del chico acariciando su masculinidad, por lo que ahogó un gemido.

- Será mejor que no te contengas Matsumura.

Esas eran sus propias palabras, Dayu le observó sonriente.

- Parece que te he entrenado bien –dijo besándole de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.- Ahora Kyrian, sigue la senda de la luz.- a la vez que lo decía fue trazando el camino con su dedo.

Muy despacio, el chico fue besando lentamente el camino trazado, lamiendo incluso algunas zonas que eran pasto de las llamas. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para comprobar el gesto de su amante, el ángel ardía, y al llegar a su objetivo, pudo comprobar lo excitado que se encontraba.

- No… no te detengas.

Dayu había echado los brazos hacia atrás y se sujetaba firmemente a los barrotes del cabecero, lo que le hacía absolutamente deseable. Kyrian nunca había observado ese rubor en sus mejillas. Comenzó a lamer su enorme miembro fervorosamente, pero muy despacio. En aquel momento parecía un niño degustando un caramelo prohibido. Dayu cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido, aún sabiendo que en las celdas aledañas podían escucharle. Eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, en aquel momento solo quería sentir, deshacerse en los placeres carnales de lo humano. Sorprendentemente Kyrian se las arreglaba para llegar hasta el fondo, circunstancia que resultaba aún más placentera.

- Eres… muy bueno…

- Lo se –respondió Kyrian con sorna. Era como si le estuviese imitando por lo que Dayu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en mitad de aquella excitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

A medida que pasaban los meses, se iba incrementando el número de veces que bajaban a Dayu al sótano, siempre con el mismo fin. De nuevo la tortura, de nuevo el sufrimiento. A Kyrian le asombraba la entereza que seguía demostrando su amante, pero sufría terriblemente por lo que le estaban haciendo, era lo mismo que tuvo que sufrir él. Pero pudo comprobar, tras varias ocasiones, que la actitud de Dayu iba cambiando. Pudo notarlo, claramente.

"Nadie puede soportarlo".

Ya no había bromas y poco a poco se reducían los momentos del sexo. Finalmente, Kyrian no pudo soportarlo más, debía de hacer algo. Intentar quitarle el collar de su cuello fue tarea imposible, a pesar de probar con todo lo que pudo. Pronto pudo comprobar que Dayu permanecía constantemente en silencio, con la mirada perdida, sin ganas de nada. Entonces sin saber por qué, recordó a aquella mujer que una vez vino a visitarle, era el único vínculo que tenía con el exterior, por lo que, indagando y haciendo las correspondientes averiguaciones y solicitudes, pudo hacer que acudiese de nuevo.

A Noriko Ayashi la resultó extraño pero si era su amante quien gritaba desesperadamente, algo gordo tenía que estar ocurriendo, por lo que se personó allí de nuevo, pero con el fin de hablar solo con Kyrian.

Estaban en una sala de visitas, uno sentado frente al otro. Noriko mantenía su gesto neutral de costumbre. Kyrian fue directo al grano.

- Por favor, sácale de aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

Ahora Kyrian la observó con los ojos húmedos.

- Se lo están haciendo, de nuevo. Sí, además se lo que es, pero tranquila nadie me creería si lo dijera. –indicó al ver que Noriko abría más los ojos.

- ¿Y tú?

Kyrian negó con la cabeza.

- Solo me importa él. Tú no tienes que escuchar sus gritos, ni ver como regresa drogado y magullado y…

Ahora Noriko se acercó un poco más.

- Mira, se que es duro, pero él escogió un camino equivocado. Ya le dije más de una vez que hemos nacido para sufrir. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no utiliza su poder…

- No puede, le pusieron algo en el cuello y además le drogan… por favor –suplicó- Eres mi única esperanza, no conozco a nadie más…

Pero Noriko observó a Kyrian con aprensión y a la vez con lástima, negó con la cabeza.

- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él, de verás que lo siento –dicho esto se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Kyrian a la desesperada- pero un guardia ya le estaba arrastrando en dirección contraria. Noriko se iba con paso firme.- ¡Se está convirtiendo! –al decir esto, Noriko se giró, completamente sorprendida. Observó la mano de Kyrian, en ella relucía una pluma blanca como la nieve. El gesto del chico era de desesperación, pero resopló de alivio al ver que Noriko asentía con la cabeza y se marchaba.

Mientras tanto, en los aseos, Dayu se encontraba solo y se encerró en una de las letrinas, pero no se sentó en el urinario. Apoyó ambos brazos en las paredes metálicas y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente agachando la cabeza. La serenidad que había mantenido se convirtió en una furia desbocada. Comenzó a golpear las paredes con fuerza, primero con los brazos, luego dando patadas, a la vez que gritaba. Los nudillos de sus dedos sangraban. Después de desahogarse, salió y se miró en el espejo mientras se retiraba el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos. Una gélida mirada le era devuelta a través de aquel reflejo mientras jadeaba por el cansancio. Luego abrió el grifo y se refrescó la cara, poco a poco fue recobrando la cordura.

- Aún no me habéis vencido, bastardos. –susurró con rabia.

Más tarde Kyrian le estuvo buscando, no se encontraba sentado en ningún sitio como solía hacer últimamente, permaneciendo en silencio. Solo podía estar ya en un lugar. Kyrian sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente cuando salió al patio, pero Dayu no se encontraba sentado en ningún banco. De repente otro preso le hizo señas, señaló hacia la canasta de baloncesto. Con asombro, Kyrian observó que Dayu se encontraba allí, jugando él solo. Botaba el balón con fuerza y con la misma energía saltaba tirando a canasta, no fallando ningún lanzamiento.

- No sabía que supieras jugar.

- Es la primera vez. –respondió sin detenerse. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y sudaba a mares. Con gran destreza y en un momento de descuido, Kyrian le arrebató el balón y comenzó a botarlo.

- Pronto saldrás de aquí. –soltó de repente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Para hacerme sentir mejor?

- No. Para evitar un desastre. Ella va a ayudarnos, tu amiga, ya hablé con ella.

Matsumura bufó mientras de nuevo intentaba arrebatar el balón a Kyrian sin conseguirlo, este marcó un tanto.

- Pierdes el tiempo. Ayashi me odia.

- La enseñé la pluma.- esto hizo que Dayu se detuviese, por lo que Kyrian marcó de nuevo. Pero no supo que decir y Kyrian prosiguió.- Vendrá dentro de poco a verte, estoy seguro. Así que espero que aproveches la oportunidad.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Yo no importo, lo más mínimo.

Entonces Dayu consiguió arrebatarle el balón, pero en lugar de lanzarlo a canasta, lo dejó caer hacia atrás y agarró a Kyrian por los hombros.

- No vuelvas a decir algo así, si tú no estuvieras aquí, ya me habría vuelto loco. –dijo zarandeándole levemente. El gesto de Kyrian cambió al ver la renovada actitud de su amante. A pesar de todo, seguía luchando.

- Lo estás aguantando para convertirte del todo, ¿no es cierto?

- Debo pagar por todo el mal que causé, Kyrian.

- Pues creo que tu deuda ya ha sido saldada, como he dicho, vas a salir de aquí y…

No pudo seguir, había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que pudieron tener esta conversación. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió el rostro del muchacho pero este intentó ocultarla mientras se frotaba con la manga. Dayu le abrazó sin pensarlo.

- Maldita sea, te he echado de menos… -susurró Kyrian contra su pecho.

- Lo sé. Escucha –dijo separándole.- Nos veremos donde siempre, dentro de media hora y… no me hagas esperar- terminó diciendo cerca de su oído. A continuación se marchó como si nada.

Aquellos aseos eran los que más alejados estaban de la galería, pocos presos acudían allí. Kyrian llegó el primero, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso. Sabía que algo había cambiado en Dayu, algo le había hecho más fuerte, y él tenía que asegurarse ahora de que permaneciese así, quería recuperarle, no quería que le hiciesen más daño. Se quitó la camiseta, el torso de Kyrian era pálido, pero aún recubierto de aquellas cicatrices, el mismo dolor… Respiró hondo y se miró en el espejo apoyando las manos en el lavabo.

- ¿A quién observas?

No le había oído llegar. Dayu entró y cerró la puerta, el pomo hizo un extraño chasquido mientras lo mantenía sujeto.

- No entiendo… que…

- En el espejo, ¿qué es lo que ves?

Ahora Dayu se colocó justo a su espalda y, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amante, observó también.

- Esa es una pregunta difícil. ¿Tú que ves?

- Almas atormentadas –dijo con seriedad. Le dio la vuelta –Kyrian, haz que desaparezcan, tú aún eres un alma pura.

El chico no comprendía del todo pero vio aquella expresión enternecedora en el rostro de su amante que no se veía con frecuencia. Le besó dulcemente, despacio. Pero pronto Dayu abrió más su boca y buscó desesperadamente la lengua de Kyrian, entrelazándose a ella para saborearla. El chico sintió la fuerza con la que ahora Dayu le abrazaba, era como si se hubiese estado conteniendo solo para él, solo para aquel momento. Incluso le dio vergüenza que Dayu notase su erección.

- Aún te excitas con facilidad… -le susurró.

- Es… culpa tuya, eres muy… impulsivo. –aunque ese no era el único adjetivo que calificaba a Dayu en aquel momento.

De nuevo Dayu se colocó a su espalda y levantó los brazos de Kyrian para que rodeasen su cuello. Sus grandes manos acariciaron el torso del muchacho hasta detenerse en los pezones. Kyrian ahogó un gemido. Parecía no poder soportarlo…

- El primer contacto, después de un tiempo, es el más placentero, ¿no crees?

Kyrian asintió pero no podía decir nada, de forma inconsciente iba a acariciarse él mismo cuando Dayu le apresó la muñeca.

- Aún no. –dijo lamiéndole el oído.- Aguanta un poco…

Pero aquello más bien parecía una tortura antes que un juego, Kyrian sentía el mayor ardor que jamás había sentido, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo, no en manos del ángel. Este se dio cuenta de la humedad evidente en los pantalones y sonrió en una mueca. Le gustaba hacerle sufrir, un poco.

- Hoy, te voy a hacer una petición especial, Kyrian. -este le observó ahora sin comprender, y antes de proseguir, Matsumura parecía estar sopesando la situación, finalmente dijo con voz ronca- Tómame.

- ¡¿Qué? –se sorprendió.

- Ya me has oído, quiero que me tomes. Tú pasaste por lo mismo y luego yo…

- Ya lo entiendo. Quieres comprobar que no se trata de lo mismo, ¿no es cierto? Está bien, pero solo por esta vez.

- Solo por esta vez –reafirmó Dayu.

De este modo, se besaron de nuevo y Dayu se desvistió, apoyándose en el lavabo mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Las almas gritaban por su liberación pero él cerró los ojos para no tener que escuchar. Kyrian observaba la espalda y el largo pelo de su amante, lo acarició y con ambas manos recorrió su columna hasta detenerse en las caderas, muy despacio le despojó de la ropa interior. Primero le acarició suavemente y este hecho constató que ya era diferente. Lo que no se esperaba fue aquella extraña pero placentera sensación. Kyrian se había agachado y le lamió por detrás, antes de hacerle suyo. Esto hizo que Matsumura ardiese en un placer que desconocía. De forma inconsciente separó las piernas, quería que fuese más profundo, también se incorporó más hacia delante, de forma que se encontraba totalmente agachado contra el lavabo, comenzó a jadear. Kyrian sonrió, pues sabía que iba por buen camino. A continuación el muchacho se puso en pie, de nuevo le acarició la espalda con una mano, le penetró mientras tanto muy despacio, todo lo suavemente que pudo hacerlo. El ángel gimió de placer e intentó mirar hacia atrás. Kyrian observó un gesto en su rostro que no había visto nunca, pero por si acaso preguntó.

- ¿Quieres… que siga?

Dayu asintió con la cabeza, le era imposible articular palabra. Definitivamente, no era lo mismo. Kyrian continuó embistiéndole de forma suave pero cuando el ángel lo solicitó, aumentó el ritmo.

- Dayu… no aguanto más… voy a soltarlo todo –dijo con dificultad, estaba llegando al límite.

- No te preocupes… hazlo dentro –dijo Matsumura. Ahora este levantó una pierna apoyándola sobre el lavabo, sintió la mano de Kyrian aún aferrada a su cadera y la otra fue directa a acariciar la masculinidad del ángel, casi estaba apoyado sobre él. Las caricias, unidas a la penetración, hicieron que Matsumura estallase en un placer inimaginable.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

El ascenso fue rápido, vertiginoso. El único sonido era el rugir del viento y el batir de alas, unas alas descomunales de color negro que brillaban con la luz de la luna. El ángel de la oscuridad volaba como nunca lo había hecho, llevando en brazos al humano por el cual había sacrificado todo. Ascendían hacia el cielo infinito en un vuelo que parecía interminable, huyendo del caos de la humanidad para mantener a salvo el alma pura.

Seiya, en brazos de su amado ángel, podía percibir la respiración fuerte y agitada del mismo a causa del agotamiento. También podía sentir los latidos de su pecho desnudo, el cual no parecía sentir ningún frío. Las manos del ángel se aferraban a él notando aquella ligera presión que ejercía de vez en cuando sobre su hombro y su pierna, pudiendo saber lo que significaba.

Protección.

La vista de Dayu Matsumura estaba fija hacia arriba, pero Seiya ya no contemplaba un ángel, sino un Dios. Se aferró más a su cuello, apretando un poco más fuerte, respondiendo a la presión que había sentido antes. No tenía miedo por el vuelo, tan solo quería responder, hacerle saber que estaba agradecido por su protección, por su amor. Dejó de mirarle y hundió su cara contra su pecho, fue entonces cuando el ángel bajo la vista, observando con ternura la preciada joya que tenía entre sus brazos. Una joya que no tenía precio. Sonrió como lo hacía siempre, en una mueca irónica, pero Seiya no lo vio al tener el rostro apegado contra el pecho de su amante. Este batió las alas aún con más fuerza, siempre hacia arriba, aún quedaba un largo camino. Dayu sintió sobre su pecho los cálidos labios de Seiya y como este comenzó a besarlo.

Sorprendido por aquel atrevimiento, el ángel disminuyó la velocidad e hizo que su amado le observase, quedando cara a cara. Besó los labios carnosos y puros de Seiya Ryusaki, sin detener el vuelo. Este se lo devolvió con fervor, nunca sabrían cuál sería el último. Pero ahora Dayu no podía detener aquel vuelo, al igual que no podía parar la excitación que le provocaba el ser que tenía entre sus fuertes brazos. Seiya quería cruzar aquella línea, y Dayu estaba dispuesto a proporcionar lo que su amante más deseaba en aquel momento. Pero el vuelo no se detenía, el ascenso era arduo, pero para un ser con una fuerza descomunal el hecho de entregarse a su amado no hacía que la misma mermase.

Así, cada batir de alas se convirtió en una embestida de amor. El ángel quedó debajo y Seiya era ahora el primero en ascender, empujado por aquellas embestidas, cabalgando sobre su amante en la noche en la que iniciaron aquel viaje, el último, hacia más allá del cielo y el infierno.

Justo en el momento del clímax, Matsumura abrió de repente los ojos y su boca, tomando aire ferozmente. Miró a un lado y observó la fría y oscura pared de la celda. Se restregó la cara con la mano, sudaba. Aquel sueño había sido tan real que aún podía sentir… con gesto ceñudo apartó la sábana, su ropa interior estaba húmeda.

- Perfecto –susurró con sorna.

- ¿Un mal sueño? –escuchó debajo de él, Kyrian lo preguntó en un tono serio.

- Interesante. –se limitó a decir Dayu.

Entonces Kyrian se dio media vuelta mordiéndose el labio inferior, una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su mejilla. No quiso decirle que una vez más, había vuelto a hablar en sueños. De pronto este recordó también la conversación que tuvo con el alcaide, no hace mucho, cuando le llevaron a su despacho.

- ¿Sabes por qué te pusimos con él, verdad? –le preguntó directamente el alcaide aquel día. Kyrian no respondió, le dedicó una fría mirada.- A lo mejor no te lo ha comentado pero… eres casi el vivo retrato de su anterior amante, la única persona a la que parece ser, quiso de verdad.

Dejó que las palabras fluyesen por el aire como veneno.

- ¿Y eso qué importa?

- Todo, Kyrian, todo. Teníamos que asegurarnos de que no intentase actuar por su cuenta y perdiese el control, al sacarle de máxima seguridad. Así que lo mejor era ponerle un buen plato para luego poder domesticarle. Y debo reconocer que ha funcionado.

- Bastardo… -susurró Kyrian con enfado.

- Y dime, ¿acaso no te molesta ser el reemplazo? Tú le has oído en sueños, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué sino iba a querer estar contigo cuando podía estar con cualquiera?

- ¡Mientes! Él… -pero no supo seguir, realmente Dayu nunca le había dicho nada como "te quiero", tan solo que era su amante, nada más. Lo supo desde el principio, pero le dio igual pues el tal Seiya Ryusaki estaba muerto y él le necesitaba… la duda de nuevo sembró su corazón. No, él no quería ser un reemplazo.

Después de aquella conversación con el alcaide, Kyrian intentó hablar directamente con Dayu para dejar las cosas claras en base a su relación, pero hasta el momento no se había atrevido. Sin embargo aquella noche, de nuevo Dayu pronunció ese nombre varias veces.

- "Seiya, Seiya" –se repitió Kyrian molesto.- "Yo no soy tú. Y además está claro que él no lo ha superado. Aunque recuerdo que él dijo que le había asesinado… no entiendo nada".- se tapó con la almohada, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, pero temía que Dayu pudiese escucharle.

- Sé lo que estás pensando... – dijo Dayu de repente. Se bajó ahora de su cama y se sentó en la de Kyrian, le obligó a mirarle.- No eres un reemplazo.

Kyrian abrió más los ojos pero no pudo decir nada, una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y Dayu se la secó con la mano.

- No permitas que ellos alimenten tus miedos y temores, Kyrian, pues eso es lo que quieren. Y por cierto -dijo ahora poniéndose en pie- Hoy vendrá Hayashi, y quiero que estés conmigo. No pienso salir de aquí sin ti, Kyrian.

Aquellas palabras sin duda le levantaron el ánimo.

Más tarde, ambos fueron llamados y les acompañaron hasta una de las habitaciones donde se recibían las visitas. Allí les aguardaba Noriko Hayashi.

- ¿Por que siempre pides vernos aquí Noriko? ¿Acaso te quedaste insatisfecha la última vez?

Como siempre Dayu habló en tono provocador. Pero enseguida deslizó su mano por el cuello de Kyrian y lo presionó un poco, señal de que estaba bromeando, ya que este frunció el ceño.

- Deja los juegos tontos Matsumura. He pedido que nos veamos aquí por una sencilla razón... quiero verlas, con mis propios ojos.

Sabía a lo que se refería, así era Noriko, primero quería estar segura. Dayu se separó de ambos, sonreía. Cerró un instante los ojos y sus alas emergieron, esta vez, con un leve destello. Noriko cambió la expresión de su rostro, una de sus alas era completamente blanca.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Recuerda Noriko, que yo no nací en el inframundo... Espero que ahora, confíes un poco en mí.

- Siempre he confiado en ti, lo sabes de sobra, maldita sea. -respondió con fastidio.

- ¿Qué posibilidades hay? -preguntó de pronto Kyrian.

- ¿De salir por las buenas? No muchas. -se sinceró Noriko.- No obstante, he estudiado bien vuestros casos y estoy moviendo todos los hilos que puedo. Tu caso... -dijo dirigiéndose a Kyrian- es quizás el menos complicado y podemos alegar que fue en defensa propia, aunque la forma en que lo mataste...

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -se interesó Dayu.

Realmente no quería hablar de ello, pero Kyrian agachó la cabeza, como si fuese un niño al que acababan de pillar realizando una travesura, habló más para sí mismo.

- Le clavé un destornillador... en la cabeza.

Matsumura emitió un silbido.

- Y realmente fue en defensa propia, ese loco iba a convertirme en algo horrible, como hizo con el otro chico. ¡Me encerró en ese asqueroso sótano y pude escapar vivo de milagro!

En un gesto compasivo, Dayu le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Hay algo más... averigüé de casualidad algo curioso -continuó Noriko mirando a Matsumura, entregándole un papel que sacó de una carpeta. Este, extrañado, cogió la hoja y leyó lo que parecía una copia de un acta de nacimiento, la expresión de su rostro cambió y observó con asombro a Kyrian que se encontraba expectante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miráis de esa manera?

Noriko se adelantó.

- Kyrian, Seiya Ryusaki era tu hermano.

Un terrible e incómodo silencio inundó la estancia. Sin decir nada, Dayu se puso en pie y golpeó la puerta para que le dejasen salir. Sin darse la vuelta, justo antes de marcharse, habló en tono serio.

- Noriko, olvídate de mi caso y sácale de aquí.

- ¿Qué? -bufó Kyrian- ¿¡Y qué hay de lo que me has dicho esta mañana!

- Kyrian -le llamó Noriko con calma- Dale un respiro, tú no sabes por todo lo que ellos pasaron, no es fácil. Además, que quiera alejarse de ti es una buena señal.

- ¿Una buena señal? -preguntó Kyrian desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿¡Una buena señal de qué!

- De que te ama, Kyrian.

Dicho esto Noriko se marchó tranquilamente por la puerta, dejando al chico sin habla.

Las horas pasaron pero Kyrian no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que hablase con Dayu. Este había estado evitándole todo el día, pero una vez en la celda, no tendría escapatoria. Ya casi era la hora de acostarse.

- Mira, no tengo ni idea de lo que viviste con Seiya y tampoco me importa. Pero el hecho de que fuéramos hermanos no es excusa para que quieras ahora alejarte de mi. No lo vas a hacer porque no lo voy a permitir Matsumura. Yo confío en ti y creo en lo que me dijiste, puede que la misma sangre fluya por mis venas pero yo no soy él y no soy un maldito reemplazo. Y es precisamente porque te quiero por lo que no voy a permitírtelo. –dijo Kyrian casi sin respirar.

- ¿Me quieres? -preguntó ahora Dayu sin mirarle, parecía consternado.

- ¿Acaso hacía falta que lo dijera?

- Supongo que no.

- Entonces dime por qué, ¿por qué quieres ahora alejarte de mí? ¿Por qué...?

- Porque no quiero hacerte daño -respondió. Ahora le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Me harás daño igualmente si te alejas de mi, además ahora mismo, en este lugar no tienes muchas opciones, ¿verdad?

Hubo un momento en que Dayu parecía estar sopesando la situación. Era difícil, extremadamente difícil, no quería que se repitiese todo aquello, el pasado era aún muy reciente. Pero por otra parte, sabía que Kyrian tenía razón, él no es Seiya. Todo ha sido una casualidad, nada más, y aún así...

- Huyamos -soltó Kyrian.- Eres un ángel maldita sea, podemos simplemente irnos si quisiéramos.

- ¿No te rindes, verdad? Estás dispuesto a todo con tal de estar conmigo pero yo no lo merezco Kyrian, no comprendes... todas esas vidas que he tenido que apagar por mi egoísmo, por prolongar una vida vacía.

- Ya lo has pagado Matsumura. Mírate, por favor mira lo que te están haciendo, lo que a mi me hicieron... Prefiero estar huyendo de la justicia toda la vida que someterme en un lugar como este.

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en el corazón de Dayu. Kyrian pudo notar que sus ojos cristalinos y casi opacos brillaban más que de costumbre. Muy despacio, Dayu se acercó a Kyrian, solicitando con la mirada aquel abrazo que necesitaba desesperadamente. Le apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, no quería que le viese directamente.

- Quédate así un momento -dijo con la voz quebrada. Kyrian se sorprendió pero no pudo decir nada al sentir que el ángel lloraba en silencio.

Pasaron unos pocos días más, días en los que Dayu pensaba un plan. Una mañana se levantó de buen humor y con las fuerzas renovadas. Hacía mucho que no le llevaban ya al sótano.

- "Ahora me toca mover a mi" -pensó.

Durante el desayuno, Dayu y Kyrian se sentaron donde siempre, uno frente al otro. Más presos se congregaron en la misma mesa, como ya era habitual. De vez en cuando Dayu miraba de soslayo a Kyrian, el cual pudo percibir que sonreía. El resto de los presos hablaban animadamente pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a lo que decían.

De forma discreta, Dayu deslizó un brazo por debajo de la mesa, cerró un instante los ojos y abrió la mano haciendo un movimiento extraño. De repente, Kyrian sintió como una punzada, justo en la entrepierna, lo que le hizo dar un leve respingo sobre su asiento. No comprendía lo que había pasado, por lo que cambió su postura y continuó con el desayuno. Sin embargo, poco a poco lo fue notando, sin razón aparente estaba teniendo una fuerte erección. Pronto tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar un gemido. El resto no parecía darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando y él se sentía terriblemente avergonzado y claramente excitado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Kyrian? -preguntó Dayu como quien no quiere la cosa echándose hacia delante.

El chico le observó ahora con las mejillas encendidas por el rubor y con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía que su amante le estaba provocando indirectamente aquel placer que de un momento a otro le haría estallar. Se levantó nervioso de la mesa, procurando que nadie se lo notase.

- Yo... no me encuentro bien... tengo que... ir al servicio.

Se marchó sin más mientras Dayu sonreía de forma burlona. Por fin su poder servía para algo bueno, el ángel tenía ganas de jugar. Esperó un tiempo prudencial y luego fue al servicio, tranquilamente.

Al llegar, pudo oír claramente los gemidos procedentes de una de las letrinas. Dayu se colocó justo enfrente de la misma y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el lavabo, sonriendo con evidente maldad.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La puerta de la letrina se abrió de golpe, Kyrian jadeaba mientras se subía los pantalones, parecía malhumorado a la vez que excitado.

- Esto... ¿es cosa tuya no?

Totalmente imperturbable, Dayu observó su mano, luego señaló a Kyrian con el dedo.

- Es curioso, no sabía que funcionase también en un hombre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con...?

Pero tuvo que dejar la pregunta a medias, sintió un ardor indescriptible que le hizo doblar el cuerpo y apoyarse en Dayu.

- El mismo poder para matar que para amar, Kyrian -susurró en su oído. Este tragó saliva, no tenía fuerzas para estar en pie, pero Dayu le sujetó por la cintura. -Ahora, yo tengo el control, por ti mismo nunca lograrás alcanzar el éxtasis.

Kyrian le tiró de la camiseta para que se agachase y quedar cara a cara. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Lo diré una y mil veces si hace falta... estás loco, Dayu... Matsumura... -dijo justo antes de ofrecerle sus labios.

1ª parte del plan: La seducción del ángel.

Si Dayu quería tomar del todo el control de su poder, primero tendría que deshacerse del collar que le apresaba el cuello. Por desgracia solo se le ocurrió ya la única forma posible, pues por más que lo intentó no era capaz de quitárselo. Un día el alcaide le llamó por lo que sería la ocasión perfecta. No quiso decirle nada a Kyrian pues sabía que no iba a aprobar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era necesario.

Antes de acudir a su cita con el alcaide, Matsumura se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y se maquilló el rostro, también se puso su habitual perfume. Se observó un momento en el espejo antes de irse.

- Concéntrate y piensa en tu objetivo -se dijo.

El alcaide, un hombre más o menos de su edad, de bellas facciones, pelo largo y negro como la noche y mirada gris cristalina, le invitó a pasar. Enseguida comprobó los progresos que había hecho con Matsumura, nada más verle. Este tenía otra mirada, diferente, más sumiso.

- Me han informado que ya las últimas veces no te has resistido. Veo que has progresado, Matsumura. Así que te haré una pregunta ¿puedo confiar en ti? -dijo mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento, detrás de su mesa.

Sin decir nada, Dayu se adelantó un poco. Muy despacio, se desabrochó la camisa gris, dejando que la misma cayese grácilmente al suelo, resbalando por su musculada piel. Su mirada era penetrante y estaba clavada en los ojos del alcaide, el cual mantenía la boca entreabierta. Igualmente, con la misma tranquilidad, Dayu tiró del coletero de su pelo lentamente, dejándolo libre. Su cabello rojizo se agitó al igual que lo hacían las llamas del fuego. La postura que mantenía era sensual, quizás algo femenina, poco habitual en él. El alcaide se removió en su asiento y tragó saliva. La seducción definitivamente tenía nombre.

El ángel avanzó hacia la mesa y la rodeó para quedar justo al lado del alcaide, se sentó sobre la misma mientras se reclinaba y apartaba su largo pelo con un movimiento de la mano, sutilmente, sin apartar su mirada. Pero el alcaide tuvo que retirarla, contempló el gran tatuaje que cubría el cuerpo perfecto de Dayu Matsumura. Este se dio cuenta y se puso la mano en el abdomen, deslizándola hacia arriba con sus largos dedos hasta detener estos en sus brillantes labios, los cuales entreabrió de forma provocadora. Satisfecho, pudo comprobar que la excitación del alcaide era evidente.

- ¿Puedo deducir... que esto es un sí?

Pero Dayu no respondió, agarró la corbata del alcaide y tiró de ella hacia si mientras ladeaba la cabeza para retirar su pelo, le besó en los labios a la vez que respiraba profundamente.

A continuación, se acercó a su oído para hablarle en un ronco susurro, muy despacio.

- No sabes quien soy, ¿cierto? ¿Aún no me has reconocido?

Ahora el alcaide se aferraba fuertemente a los asideros de la silla, estaba blanco y lívido de espanto. Su voz temblaba.

- No... no puede ser... Mi Señor, ¿pero cómo ha...?

- Libérame, Saito.

Al llamarle por su nombre, ya no cabía la menor duda. No comprendía nada en absoluto, pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Despacio, tocó el collar de Dayu, este emitió un chasquido. Ahora Matsumura cambió su gesto y sonrió de forma habitual.

- Eres un desobediente... un arrogante, bastardo e hijo de puta desobediente.

Estaba claro que el alcaide no se encontraba enfrente de la misma persona. Ahora Dayu se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le había dado una punzada de dolor.

- Serás castigado por esto.- dijo mientras se marchaba con el collar en la mano.

2ª parte del plan: Vigilancia

Al llegar a la celda, Dayu tiró el collar a Kyrian para que lo cogiese, este no daba crédito.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Fue fácil convencerle.

- Le... ¿le has matado?

- A ese le espera un castigo mucho peor que la muerte, Kyrian. Ahora pasamos a la segunda parte, dijo mientras miraba las cámaras de seguridad.

- ¿Cómo vamos a salir sin que nos vean? -susurró Kyrian.

- Hayashi está en ello -respondió sin más Dayu.

Noriko era sin duda muy buena con los ordenadores. Consiguió acceder sin problema al sistema de seguridad de la cárcel, tan solo necesitaba realizar un bucle en las grabaciones de las cámaras para que los guardias no se percatasen de la fuga. Era lo máximo que podía hacer, de los cerrojos de las puertas blindadas ya se encargaba Matsumura.

Ya era de noche y el momento era perfecto, tan solo necesitaban llegar al patio, a un espacio abierto.

Dayu no quitaba el ojo de la cámara que había justo enfrente de su celda. Por fin tras unos minutos se acercó a la puerta sujetando con ambas manos los barrotes.

- Es la hora.

Kyrian se puso a su lado y le sujetó el brazo para que aguardase un momento. Dayu le miró sin comprender y fue sorprendido con un beso. Matsumura sonrió y fijo su vista ahora en la cerradura. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

3ª parte del plan: La huida

Se escuchó el chasquido de la libertad. La puerta se abrió ante los atónitos ojos de Kyrian. Ambos salieron y Dayu cerró la puerta tras de sí, de nuevo puso las manos en los barrotes e hizo lo mismo, para que quedase de nuevo cerrada.

- Esto sin duda, les confundirá más. -observó Kyrian.

No resultó difícil llegar hasta el patio, Dayu abrió y cerró un par de puertas más. Las noches eran aún cálidas, circunstancia que Dayu agradeció. Se despojó de la camiseta y se la ató a la cintura rápidamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó a Kyrian mientras observaba el cielo cuajado de estrellas.

Sin responder aún, Kyrian le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se miraron.

- En absoluto.

El ángel desplegó sus grandes alas y de nuevo observó el cielo.

- Será mejor que te sujetes fuerte -dijo mientras le cogía en brazos.

El vuelo dio inicio tras una ráfaga de aire. La sensación fue algo indescriptible, a Kyrian se le hizo el estómago un nudo pero al cabo de un rato tuvo valor para observar a su alrededor. El mundo se hizo pequeño bajo sus pies, la libertad inundó su alma.


End file.
